Fish Faces
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Just a short oneshot- a deleted scene of Will and Djaq in Episode 2, Season 2. Enjoy!


_ **A.****N:**Just a short scene that should have been there in the episode. I actually wanted to ask you all something too, but the rules say i have to write a story or whatever, and nothing else, so i might as well of. I can't update my other stories yet, because that would have required more time as i have to revise for my exams. this is for my faithful reviewers, and you know who you are. Everyone else will know who you are if you review too!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Robin Hood BBC, but i assure you, i am trying._

_**TITLE**: Fish Faces_

_**SUMMARY**: What should have been in Episode 2, Season 2, for the conversation between Will and Djaq after her amazing technique of stunning our outlaw boys when she wore the dress. You'll figure it out._

--

"Will?"

Will Scarlett looked up and his mouth fell open like a stunned fish again. He gaped at his beauteous comrade who was standing nervously with her shimmering gold dress.

_Oh for god's sake, Will._ The voice hissed at him in his head again. _Stop doing that!_

"Is it ok?" Djaq looked down and fiddled nervously with the hem that swept at her ankles. She tugged at the dress and looked up to see Will's mouth still wide open, just like before. Her face fell, and she made to take it off as quickly as she could.

"I'll just-go. I should get to Marian and change." She told him quickly, and hurriedly let go of the dress and made to move.

"No!" Will half-shouted, standing up. A blush crept to his cheeks as she looked at him as if he was weird. "No." he repeated. "You-you look… um. So-

He cut off his own sentence, baffled. He knew exactly what he wanted to tell her, but he could not do it, and did not want to make a muck of things. He sighed shakily, causing Djaq to arch her eyebrow.

"-So what?" She asked, worried he was just saying it because he was her friend.

"So. Um-

"-If I look awful, who don't you just say it?"

"No!" _At least one word was slipping out_, he thought to himself bitterly. He gathered up his courage again and looked at her brown, soulful eyes.

"You look…beautiful."

She smiled warmly at him, and Will felt his heart flutter as she walked-well, stumbled-toward him. He caught her as she fell, and she tripped into his arms. Will looked down in her eyes, and she in his, and they were reaching in to kiss…

"OI! FISH FACES!" A voice yelled, and they both turned to see the figure named Allan A Dale waving a bag wildly. "COME ON!"

Will looked at Djaq, and, blushing, helped her to stand, even though she grumbled at him that she could manage. He smiled shyly at her and undid his cloak.

"Here." He offered her his cloak. "It's cold."

"I do not need to be treated like a defenceless-

"-We have to go. Just wear it." Will cut in softly. He handed it to her. "I'll be fine, I assure you. You don't want to catch anything, do you? How will the Gang live without you then? I'll do ok for a couple of minutes."

Djaq smiled a teasing grin. " As will I! But are you sure?" She teased, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders. She got it in a bundle, and her face turned from amused to baffled. Will chuckled and helped her, and they once again looked into each other's eyes. Djaq broke out of the trance when she heard Will's foot snap a twig. She coughed in embarrassment and quickly straightened her cloak.

"Well-um." Djaq was at loss for words. "We should- go."

"Yeah." Will agreed. She looked at him and smiled, daring herself to do something.

_Kiss him._

_T__oo far. _She told herself in her head.

_Ok then, kiss him…quickly._

_No!_

_Kiss him on the cheek…._

Shaking her head mentally, she smiled at him again and dared herself to reach up. And she did, she went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and he shook out of his trance to stare in shock at her.

"Thank you, Will Scarlett." Djaq smiled at him, and she left.

Will lifted his hand to touch the spot where Djaq had kissed him. Smiling dopily, he left and bumped into Allan, who peered at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." Will repeated for the second time that day, and smiled.

_Nothing._

_Ah! Not that great! oh well. I was actually going to ask, it;s been bothering me for ages, that if I change my pen-name (and please don't take this wrongly) will all my stories, alerts, and fav.author/stories thing still stay on people's list? I know, i am vain. And also, should i change my name? Or do you like it? I can only think of either _**_UniqueWordsArtis_****_t_**_ or something along those lines, or _**_titivatebestower_**_? AH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! BUT REVIEW, PLEASE!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, AND HELP ME!!_


End file.
